Confissões
by Miaka-ELA
Summary: Gina tem um relacionamento muito tempestuoso com Harry, cheio de altos e baixos, o que vem destruindo sua vida, até que um dia um certo loiro entra na jogada.
1. Fim de relacionamento

**Capa da fic - i12 . photobucket . com / albums / a227 / loucosporanime / CapaConfissoesOlhos6.jpg**

_**OBS:**_ para verem a capa colem o endereço acima no seu internet explorer e tirem os espaços.

* * *

**Capitulo 1 – Fim de relacionamento**

Gina, Colin e Luna ocupavam uma mesa de canto bem no fundo do segundo andar do Três Vassouras que era conhecido por ser uma boate muito badalada. Eles tomavam cerveja amanteigada. Faziam essa reunião informal quase todo fim de semana, à noite, desde que haviam se formado. Era um jeito divertido de sempre manterem contato, uma vez que eram grandes amigos. O lugar estava bem cheio, com muitos jovens, agitado com uma música rápida, muitos dançavam.

Todos estavam com vinte e três anos de idade. Luna assumira a revista de seu pai, Colin era fotógrafo do Profeta Diário e Gina era uma auror muito bem sucedida. Colin usava uma roupa social bem descontraída, Luna um vestido bege que ficava nos joelhos e Gina usava um vestido preto de alcinha, curto, com salto, seus cabelos ruivos longos e bem lisos, com uma leve maquiagem, perfume suave e totalmente fatal. Todos os rapazes que passam perto deles reparavam na ruiva, mas ela estava tão concentrada na conversa com seus amigos que não se importava. Por isso não perceberam um certo loiro platinado, de olhos azuis acizentados entrar, se sentar em uma mesa localizada no extremo oposto e ficar a admirar Gina, com olhos maliciosos.

Colin estava no seu segundo copo de cerveja amanteigada, então ainda estava bem sóbrio. Depois de terminar de beber, virou-se para a ruiva e perguntou:

– E então Gina, como anda sua vida amorosa?

– Ué Colin, por que quer tanto saber da minha vida? Por que não me conta da sua com a Luna?

– Hahaha. Sem essa ruivinha, nós estamos muito bem e você sabe disso – disse colin. A namorada o abraçou e carinhosamente mexeu em seu cabelo.

– Isso mesmo Gina – intercedeu Luna, que até o momento só os observava - quero uma super manchete pra capa da revista Pasquim do meu pai! Como andam você e Harry!

– Ah, mas eu não tenho mesmo como enganar vocês – disse Gina - Colin e Luna sorriram triunfantes – Bom, não estamos, essa é a questão!

– Como assim? – gritou Colin enquanto sacudia Luna, que engasgou com sua cerveja - Vocês dois trabalham no ministério, Harry também é auror, o que aconteceu? Ele te trocou por um comensal!

– Hahaha. Que coisa feia de se dizer Colin, não é nada disso! Pensando bem, antes fosse...- a expressão de Gina mudou para uma melancólica, de quem estava prestes a chorar - Acontece que aquele traste não serve pra mim. No início foi tudo maravilhoso, mas depois nosso relacionamento foi se desgastando porque o infeliz nunca tinha tempo pra mim, eu estava sempre sozinha e triste, eu nunca fui prioridade na vida dele. E sem falar que não era um relacionamento a dois, Rony e todos os meus outros irmãos estavam sempre se metendo, era um verdadeiro inferno astral, me sentia sufocada.

– Nossa, Gina, sentimos muito; Nunca pensamos que ele fosse capaz de te tratar dessa forma, isso é terrível! - dizia Colin enquanto Luna já estava em seus braços pela tristeza da amiga – Mas você terminou com ele!

– Olha, isso foi complicado. Aliás, ainda é!

**FLASHBACK**

_Estávamos sozinhos na Toca; Eu o chamei para o meu quarto. O clima estava muito tenso entre nós, era como se ele já pressentisse o que estava por vir._

_Sentei em minha cama e puxei Harry, fazendo-o sentar-se de frente pra mim. Ele segurou minhas mãos._

–_Harry, tenho algo a te dizer, e é muito grave!_

– _Gina, o que você tem! Que papo é esse? Você está me assustando, está tudo bem com você, querida? - ele soltou minhas mãos e começou a me olhar com seus profundos olhos verdes bem preocupado, enquanto acariciava meu rosto._

_Eu não consegui me segurar. Lágrimas começaram a descer pelo meu rosto, molhando as mãos dele. Não agüentei e chorei sem parar. Abracei-o forte e senti que era retribuída. Mas tinha que ser forte. Me separei dele._

– _Harry, acabou! Não dá mais pra continuar como estamos!_

– _Ah não, Gina, de novo com essa história não! Não faça isso conosco! Eu te amo!_

_Nessa hora o sangue Weasley ferveu, eu estava me irritando com a falsidade de Harry. _

– _ME AMA! ME AMA! – gritei descontrolada - Olha aqui, eu já estou cheia de nunca ser prioridade na sua vida. Você não é carinhoso comigo, não me dá atenção e deixa todos os meus irmãos se meterem na nossa vida_

– _Gina, você sabe que por eu ser auror tenho certas obrigações a cumprir. Não tenho como estar vinte e quatro horas do dia ao seu lado! Pensei que você entenderia por ser uma auror também, mas vejo que me enganei!_

– _É exatamente o contrário disso! Eu sempre tenho tempo pra você, mas você não sabe aproveitar seu tempo livre, nunca o usa comigo, eu nunca sou prioridade na sua maldita vida, estou sempre em segundo plano! Pois bem, eu cansei disso, que você se exploda, Harry Potter! Saia da minha casa, da minha vida, eu nunca mais quero te ver nem pintado de ouro na minha frente! – eu tirei o anel de noivado do dedo e o joguei nele._

_Eu estava aos prantos, não conseguia mais segurar minhas lágrimas. Harry se levantou, indo em direção à_ _porta. Mas antes de sair, virou-se para mim e disse:_

– _Isso não vai ficar assim! Eu não aceito, eu te amo e nós vamos nos casar! Vou ter você de volta, custe o que custar!_

_E ele partiu_ _, aparatando em seu apartamento, deixando-me para trás, desolada._

**FIM DO FLASHBACK **

– Gina, foi mesmo assim que vocês terminaram! – indagou um Colin preocupado.

– Mas Gina, ele disse que não aceitava o rompimento - Luna disse aflita. - Ele tem te procurado?

– Bom, às vezes sim, mas o pior é que meus irmãos o apoiavam. Então vez ou outra me infernizavam também, dizendo as coisas mais absurdas, que eu devia estar sobre o _imperius_ de alguém, que eu não podia simplesmente chutar o melhor partido do mundo bruxo e coisas do gênero! Isso foi só o início, tem muito mais, escuta só...

**FLASHBACK**

_Depois de uns dois meses resolvi dar-lhe outra chance, porque ele estava realmente se superando, sendo muito carinhoso, me cercando de cuidados e mimos, sem falar nas minha idas noturnas freqüentes ao apartamento dele. Bom, isso não era novidade na Toca, todos sabiam que dormíamos juntos. Eram noites maravilhosas, ele estava mesmo me reconquistando._

_Mas um dia consegui sair mais cedo do Ministério e ia lhe fazer uma surpresa em seu apartamento. Entrei mas não encontrei ninguém. As luzes estavam acesas, então presumi que talvez ele estivesse se banhando , entrei em seu quarto e adivinhem a coisa mais bizarra que eu presenciei. Sim, ele estava com Chang na cama, fazendo amor com ela! Eu soltei um grito, lágrimas escorrendo por minha face._

– _GINA! Espera, não é nada do que você está pensando! _

– _O QUÊ! - gritei exaltada - Seu cretino! Como ousa me humilhar dessa forma? E eu acreditei em você, em seu amor!_

_Chang nem ligou, apenas observou o que acontecia. Harry ia responder mas eu lhe dei um forte tapa na cara._

– _Agora acabou de vez, seu miserável! Nunca mais me procure!_

_Eu aparatei na Toca em um estado lastimável. Chegando lá, encontrei toda a minha família. Hermione me amparou. Depois de me acalmar um pouco, _contei _a todos o ocorrido. Todos ficaram revoltados e ansiosos para darem uma surra em Harry._

**FIM DO FLASHBACK **

* * *

**N/A:** Agradecimentos as minhas betas Vane e Érika. E a minha capista Elen Helwa! (recomendo lerem as fics dela - Folho de Outono é linda!) 


	2. Primeiro encontro

**Capitulo 2 – Primeiro encontro**

– E foi assim, amigos. Já se passaram seis meses desde que terminei um noivado de um ano. Admito que não tem sido fácil estar sozinha, mas tento levar minha vida adiante; ficar ao lado dele só me fazia sofrer, mesmo o amando tanto. Na época foi terrível, Rony, Jorge e Fred queriam voar com tudo no pescoço do Harry. Mais ainda quando ele teve a cara-de-pau de aparecer na Toca e tentar outra reconciliação, alegando que foi coisa de momento com a Chang, que me amava e que queria casar comigo. Olha, eu, Hermione, Gui e Carlinhos fizemos milagre ao conseguir segurar os três e apartar a briga.

– Nossa, Gina, sentimos tanto por você. Um dia você vai ser feliz, vai encontrar a pessoa certa pra você, assim como Colin e eu - disse Luna aflita, enquanto abraçava Gina.

Durante todo o relato não repararam que o loiro já estava próximo a eles, e escutara tudo atentamente. Ele tinha uma expressão perplexa, perguntando-se como o Cicatriz pudera ser tão burro e fazer isso àquela ruiva estonteante. Trocá-la pela feiosa da Chang! Que absurdo!

"Chega de observar, é hora de agir". Então Draco se levantou indo em direção à Gina.

– Boa noite, Gina – ele lhe lançou um olhar provocante, fazendo-a corar. - Poderíamos conversar...a sós?

– Malfoy! O que você quer comigo, sua doninha saltitante, protótipo de auror fracassado! Se manda!

– Tsc, Tsc, Tsc, Gina, Gina, Gina – ele disse, usando seu tom sarcástico - Foguinho, todos aqui somos adultos, já superamos as rivalidades bobas de Hogwarts, então seja uma boa garota e me acompanhe, sim?

Colin e Luna não disseram nada, apenas observaram. Não eram loucos de se meterem com Malfoy!

Só então Gina reparou em como o loiro estava atraente e irresistível, todo negro, com os cabelos soltos, sem aquele gel horrível que insistia em usar na sua infância. Então como não tinha nada a perder, ela se levantou e se deixou ser conduzida por ele até o lado oposto. Eles atravessaram uma pista de dança lotada. Depois ela perguntou:

– E então, Malfoy? Qual é a sua, hein?

Draco se aproximou de Gina de forma bem sedutora e sensual, deixando-a contra a parede, sem saída, uma mão na parede e a outra passando suavemente sobre a face da ruiva.

– Gina, já faz um bom tempo que venho acompanhando sua vida! Pode não parecer, mas eu discordo totalmente da forma animalesca como aquele cicatriz idiota vinha te tratando. As mulheres existem para serem amadas, e não usadas ou humilhadas. Ele é um idiota que nunca vai aprender como tratar uma mulher de verdade como você.

Gina não conseguia parar de fitar os olhos azuis acizentados à sua frente, eram como dois imãs. Ela sentiu seu coração acelerar, sua respiração ficar ofegante ao sentir o hálito quente de menta próximo a seu rosto.

"Espera aí, por que eu estou assim? Gina, acorda, essa coisa à sua frente é o Malfoy! Lembra! Mesmo sendo lindo, sensual...Gina, pare agora com esses pensamentos pecaminosos!"

– Fico lisonjeada por sua sensibilidade Malfoy, mas... – ela foi interrompida por Draco, que pôs seu dedo indicador nos lábios dela para silenciá-la.

– Draco, me chame de Draco, querida.

Gina ficou mais vermelha que seus cabelos, muito sem-graça.

– Malf...digo, Draco, o que você realmente quer comigo?

Do lado oposto eles eram observados por um certo moreno de olhos verdes que procurava pela ruiva. Ao vê-la perto de Malfoy, não pensou duas vezes e seguiu impetuosamente na direção deles.

– Não é óbvio! Acho que vou ter que soletrar pra você! Quero que me dê uma chance de te fazer sentir amada de verdade por um homem Gina. Prometo que não vai se arrepender de me dar essa chance! E sabe por quê, pequena? Porque assim como você, eu sei o que é estar sozinho, levar sua vida adiante, sendo um dia igual ao outro, não ter ninguém, ter um vazio dentro de si. Eu também me sinto como você!

Gina se assustou. Jamais pensou ouvir algo assim da boca dele. Começou a chorar, mas suas lágrimas foram amparadas pelos lábios de Draco, que sem pensar duas vezes a pegou pela cintura, aproximando seus corpos. Gina se deixou levar, querendo senti-lo também.

De repente Draco foi arremessado longe. Após se levantar e já com a varinha na mão foi que entendeu o que acontecera. Soltando seu ar mais sarcástico disse:

– Cicatriz, há quanto tempo! Olha, eu também te amo muito, mas eu já estou acompanhado, portanto se manda, Pottinho!

Neste momento todos pararam para ver o alvoroço que se seguia.

– Malfoy, seu miserável! O que pensa que está fazendo com Gina! Eu sou o namorado dela e vou te dar uma grande surra se você não for embora agora!

Gina sentiu seu sangue ferver. Sem pensar duas vezes encaminhou-se em direção a Harry – o qual, juntamente com Draco, ficou sem ação.

Dando um tapa bem forte na cara de Harry, disse:

– Eu já te disse que não temos mais nada; desaparece da minha vida! Eu te odeio com todas as minhas forças! Acabou, vê se entende isso! Acabou porque você não me ama, se me amasse, me respeitaria! Desaparece!

Draco guardou sua varinha, encaminhou-se em direção à ruiva abraçando-a de maneira doce e gentil, confortando-a em seus braços. Após presenciar tal cena, Harry aparatou para longe dali, entendendo que realmente não tinha volta, que colocara tudo a perder.

Fim da a confusão, Draco e Gina se sentaram em uma mesa próxima ao bar.

– Gina, lamento o ocorrido, não foi minha intenção arranjar confusão, mas por via das dúvidas... foi o Potter quem começou tudo!

Gina começou a rir descontraidamente da situação, de si mesma, e por nunca ter pensado que algum dia estaria assim com um Malfoy.

– Ei, qual foi a graça? Eu me machuquei pra valer, sabia!

– Ai, minha vida é mesmo uma piada, Draco.

Draco mudou de expressão, voltando ao seu ar sedutor:

– Que tal voltarmos ao que realmente interessa, hein Foguinho!

– Sabe Draco, eu realmente me diverti, mas tenho que ir; nos vemos por aí! Sabe como é, de volta à vida de auror amanhã cedo.

Gina se levantou, mas Draco também se ergueu e pegando-a pelo braço, a puxou-a para si, dando-lhe um beijo que há muito tempo ansiava. Procurava ser gentil, doce e terno transmitindo para ela tudo o que estava sentindo e que realmente se importava com ela. Mas pouco a pouco o beijo foi se tornando sôfrego, cheio de paixão. Após se separarem por falta de ar, ambos sorriram.

– E então Gina, tenho alguma chance?

– É, talvez...mas agora tenho mesmo que ir. - disse ela, encaminhando-se a seguir em direção aos seus amigos que estavam vendo tudo atentamente, e partiram no carro de Colin rumo à Toca, deixando para trás um loiro radiante.

No caminho de volta à casa Luna estava dormindo. Colin aproveitou e perguntou à Gina:

– Afinal de contas, o que foi aquilo com o Malfoy!

– Olha Colin, nem eu sei ao certo. Foi algo totalmente bizarro, mas ao mesmo tempo intenso e assustador. Sabe, as coisas que ele me disse me confundiram muito.

– Gina, só te peço pra tomar cuidado, e qualquer coisa eu e Luna estaremos sempre ao seu lado, pro que der e vier.

– Obrigada, Colin!

**

* * *

N/A: e Draco surgi, o que acharam!**

Anita4: valeu a força. Eu já disse que vc é uma beta maravilhosa! ;)

carolinegranger: que bom que está gostando da minha fic. Sim, estou lendo a sua também e vc já está no meu MSN.

Anna Lennox: Harry é mesmo um cretino nesta minha fic e mereceu o pé na bunda, e o que achou da entrada de Draco neste capítulo! Conseguiu ver a capa?

Clara Lupin: bom, sou uma escritora recente. Também adoro fics D/G. É Harry está terrível nesta minha fic.

Violet snicket: acho que vc confundiu, é uma D/G.

Alessandra Leblack: sim, estou me divertindo muito escrevendo fics. Procuro ser bem original.

Catarina: está aí a continuação, o que achou?


	3. Direto ao ponto

**Capitulo 3 – Direto ao ponto**

Amanheceu na Toca,. Eram 06:00h da manhã . Antes de ir ao Ministério, Gina decidiu fazer um pouco de cooper, pois como auror ela tinha que manter a forma, sempre se exercitando. Ela aparatou em um parque muito bem arborizado e movimentado. Assim eram todas as suas manhãs.

Gina começou com uma leve caminhada pelo parque, apenas para um leve aquecimento, mas aos poucos foi aumentando o ritmo, passando a correr. Ela adorava aquela sensação, era como se sua mente esvaziasse e todos os seus problemas sumissem. Estava tão concentrada que levou um susto ao notar que Draco estava ao seu lado, também correndo. Este sem perda de tempo deu-lhe um sorriso sem vergonha. Ambos pararam e se sentaram-se em um banco. Após recuperarem o fôlego, Draco pegou sua mão. Dando-lhe um suave beijo, disse:

– Oi, Foguinho. É um prazer enorme te encontrar aqui, que coincidência! – disse ele olhando-a por inteiro, admirando as curvas bem definidas à mostra sob a roupa curta de malha.

Gina não ficou atrás, olhando para ele também de forma bem intensa, admirando seu tórax bem definido e as belas pernas grossas, tudo fruto de anos de treinamento de auror.

– Digo o mesmo, Draco!

Draco não gostava de perder tempo, não era muito de joguinhos, por isso decidiu ir direto ao ponto. Ele virou-se para Gina, encarando-a bem nos olhos, mas ela não desviou o olhar.

– Gina, eu sei que pode parecer loucura, mas o que eu te disse ontem é a mais pura verdade, eu estou muito interessado em você. Minhas intenções são sérias e verdadeiras, quero fazer parte de sua vida.

Gina se sentiu acuada. Abriu a boca para dizer algo mas nada saiu, estava sem fala, seu coração a mil por hora. "Droga, de novo, o que está acontecendo comigo? Como ele consegue me deixar assim apenas me dizendo essas coisas? Que absurdo, eu tenho que manter a calma" – pensou ela.

Draco a olhou ainda esperando uma resposta.

– Ah, que se dane! – Gina o surpreendeu ao se levantar de uma vez, sentando no colo dele, puxando o rosto dele de encontro ao seu e dando-lhe um beijo bem intenso, de puro desejo.

– E então, minha doninha, isso responde à sua pergunta!

Draco mostrou um sorriso muito malicioso, repleto de segundas intenções. Gina apenas riu de volta. Ele não pensou duas vezes, tomou-a em seus braços, levantou-se, fazendo-a rir sem parar e então aparatou com ela nos braços.

– DRACO! Ficou louco? Como aparata assim sem avisar nem nada, e que lugar é esse? Onde estamos! Ei, eu tenho que voltar!

– Calma, Foguinho! Estamos na sala do meu apartamento!

– O que estamos fazendo aqui?... - ele interrompeu o que ela ia dizendo tomando-a em seus braços e começou a lhe beijá-la suavemente, conduzindo-a ao sofá, não lhe dando tempo de dizer mais nada. Aos poucos ela foi cedendo e quando percebeu ele já estava deitado por cima dela no sofá. O beijo foi se aprofundando, ficando intenso, possessivo até que ele se separou dela levantando-se.

– Ei, volta aqui! – disse Gina ofegante e indignada!

– Tudo a seu tempo, Foguinho, isso foi apenas um agradecimento por você me aceitar! Já tomou café da manhã, quer comer alguma coisa!

– Não mesmo, sei lá se você sabe cozinhar direito!

– Engraçadinha, sei me virar muito bem! – então Draco tirou a camisa para tomar seu banho.

– Não, obrigada, tenho mesmo que ir, Draco. A essa hora minha mãe e meus irmãos já devem ter acionado o esquadrão de busca dos aurores!

– Irmãos! Essa não, estou ferrado! Esqueci que você tem 6 irmãos!

–- Não acredito! O poderoso Draco Malfoy com medo de meus irmãos!

– Gina, não sei se você se lembra, mas eu tornava a vida de Rony e os gêmeos um grande inferno em Hogwarts, duvido que não vão tentar dar o troco. Eu faria algo! E é claro, aposto que vão fazer a cabeça dos que eu não conheço pra ajudá-los. E se bem me lembro, um é especialista em feitiços e o outro em dragões. Estou ferrado!

– Bom, veja isso como um desafio pra conseguir realmente me ter!

– Hum, isso foi um pedido, Foguinho! – disse Draco com um semblante sensual e uma cara marota ao notar o quanto Gina observava seu tronco.

– Entenda como quiser, até! - dizendo isso, Gina aparatou de volta á Toca, com um humor radiante, o que foi notado por toda sua família!

**

* * *

****N/A:**

Annah Lennox: é, minha capista Helen é bem talentosa, concordo com você. Claro que Draco é o melhor, e ele neste cap, o que achou?

aNiTa JOyCe BeLiCe: sim meu Malfoy é bem intenso, direto. Ah acertou, ele também é auror, isso vai ser explicado mais a frente.

Nina Black Lupin: é Harry mereceu apanhar e Draco foi bem divertido em toda a situação.

violet snicket: ah, agora te entendi. Estou lendo a sua Cartas no verão e estou amando também. Ah, então vc está quase amando Draco, mas acho que agora é puro amor depois deste cap 3.

carolinegranger: Gina tem atitude, não ia deixar mais Harry sacaneá-la.


	4. Explicações

**Capitulo 4 – Explicações**

Ao chegar em casa, depois de um longo dia no Ministério, Gina sentou-se no sofá, entre Carlinhos e Gui, abraçando-os para matar a saudade dos irmãos que estavam ali apenas passando as férias.

– GINA! – gritou Fred que entrava na sala.

– Humm... – murmurou Gina.

– Uns amigos nossos que estavam ontem à noite no Três Vassouras nos contaram uma história muito bizarra!

– E... – disse Gina toda relaxada sentindo o cafuné de Gui e Carlinhos, que escutavam seus outros irmãos atentamente.

– Você andou se metendo em encrenca? – indagou Jorge.

– Bom, a parte de você ter batido no Potter foi bem legal e deve ter sido divertido de se ver, mas daí ficar se ESFREGANDO COM UM MALFOY...! – exaltou-se Fred.

– Perdeu o juízo, Gina! – intercedeu Jorge.

– Hahahaha – riram Carlinhos e Gui.

– Gina, você realmente sabe agitar, queria estar lá para ver! – disse Gui.

– Eu também, pequena! – complementou Carlinhos.

– E o pior de tudo, gente, é que isso causou um rebuliço lá no Ministério hoje. Draco e Harry saíram aos socos por sua causa, Gina. Sim, fizeram uma revanche, já que você estava em uma missão e não estava lá para separá-los. O chefe dos aurores deu uma suspensão de uma semana para cada um. Nunca passei tanta vergonha na minha vida. – disse Rony.

– Que legal. Quem ganhou! – perguntou Gina bem-humorada.

– Dois homens adultos, aurores bem-sucedidos e ricos disputando nossa Gininha, não é demais Gui! – perguntou Carlinhos.

– Realmente Draco tem bom gosto por querer se envolver com nossa linda Gininha e coragem pra bater de frente com o Harry!- respondeu Gui.

Gina soltou uma gostosa risada.

– Já estou simpatizando com ele! – respondeu Carlinhos, divertindo-se com a situação.

– GUI! CARLINHOS! FICARAM LOUCOS! – gritaram Rony, Fred e Jorge ao mesmo tempo.

– Não sabem como aquela doninha saltitante nos atazanou em Hogwarts! Filhote de comensal nojento! – disse um Rony alterado.

– Ei, olha o respeito! Ele nunca foi comensal, fez parte da ordem e depois virou um respeitado auror, e é sempre muito gentil comigo! – disse Gina.

Mas Gina estava tão feliz que resolveu não se importar, não querendo discussão. Ela apenas deu um beijo na bochecha de Gui e Carlinhos, dizendo que os amava e subindo ao seu quarto para tomar um bom banho.

– Ei mocinha, volte aqui, não terminamos nossa conversa ainda! Eiiiiii... – gritou Fred exaltado.

Após verem que Gina não se encontrava mais próxima para ouvi-los Gui disse:

– Escutem aqui, suas bestas, não vou permitir que se metam entre Gina e Malfoy, nem me interessa as desavenças que vocês já tiveram!

– Vocês já pararam pra pensar que depois de tudo que ela sofreu com o Potter, agora foi a primeira vez que a vimos feliz, com um sorriso sincero no rosto, de bem com a vida! E que o motivo dela estar assim é o Malfoy, que deveriam estar felizes por ela e agradecer a ele por fazê-la voltar a viver? – complementou Carlinhos.

– Seus egoístas, deixem Gina em paz! – intercedeu Gui mais uma vez.

– Ah, tenham santa paciência, ele só deve estar querendo usá-la e depois jogar fora! – retrucou Rony.

Os gêmeos balançaram a cabeça, confirmando tudo.

– Só vou dizer isso uma vez! Se vocês se meterem na vida dela, eu dou uma surra em vocês, lhes lanço feitiços que vocês não fazem nem idéia que existem! – devolveu Gui.

– E eu jogo vocês no território do Rabeo Córneo! Se lembram dele? Um dragão adorável! – rebateu Carlinhos.

Os três ficaram quietos, não querendo bater de frente com os dois mais velhos.

Da ponta do alto da escada, uma ruiva sorria feliz por saber que sempre podia contar com Gui e Carlinhos. Depois de escutar tudo foi tomar seu banho, mas não se preparou para dormir, ao invés disso vestiu uma roupa bem descontraída: um jeans claro de cós baixo bem justo ao corpo, valorizando suas curvas, uma blusa de alcinha vermelha curta que deixava a mostra sua barriga bem trabalhada e uma sandália rasteira bege. Depois de uma leve maquiagem, aparatou no apartamento de Draco. Não achou na sala, entrou no quarto dele e ao escutar o barulho de chuveiro pressupôs que ele estivesse no banho. Então sentou na cama grande de casal dele. Mal fez isso, ele abriu a porta e saiu com uma toalha enrolada na cintura, cabelo pingando e gotas de água escorrendo pelo tórax bem definido. Gina sentiu o ar faltar, encarou seus belos olhos azuis. Acordando do transe, Gina iniciou o diálogo, aproximando-se dele e tocando-lhe o rosto:

– Draco, POR MERLIM! O que foi isso no seu rosto, o que aconteceu!

– Ah, isso aqui! Não foi nada não, Foguinho, deixa pra lá! – disse segurando suavemente a mão de Gina que lhe tocava.

– Acha que eu não sei, né! Andou se atracando com o Harry de novo!

– Nada disso! Malfoys não apanham! Eu dei uma lição nele!

– Ai, deixa de ser criança!

– Azar dele se é mal perdedor, depois do que fiz com ele, duvido que vá lhe importunar de novo, a menos que não tenha amor à vida!

– Hum, quer dizer que ele ficou pior, Draco!

– Digamos que ele vá ficar uma semana em St. Mungus! Quem manda querer ficar dependendo de varinha? Homens de verdade lutam com as mãos.

– Olha, que essa seja a última vez que brigam!

Draco franziu o rosto.

– Ah, se você pedir com mais jeitinho...

Ele se surpreendeu com a atitude dela, pois Gina o abraçou calorosamente e ele retribuiu, sussurrando em seu ouvido:

– Estou me apaixonando por você, quero você em minha vida!

O coração de Gina acelerou, sentiu-se segura e confortável em seus braços.

– Draco, ninguém nunca se importou tanto comigo e demonstrou isso como você. É tão assustador...

– Psiu, não fica assim. Não precisa ter medo de... - Gina o interrompeu.

– Eu te amo! Nunca pensei que isso fosse possível, mas é a verdade. Eu não sei como, mas eu realmente te amo! O que você me disse na boate foi tão intenso, me deixou totalmente desarmada.

Draco se separou do abraço, olhando intensamente em seus olhos e de forma bem segura dizendo:

– Gina, dorme comigo!

Passaram-se alguns minutos que mais pareceram séculos para Draco, que a olhou a espera de uma resposta. Gina sorriu de forma bem sincera, o que incentivou Draco a começar a beijá-la. Ela puxou a toalha dele, derrubando-a no chão. Ele se separou dela e a olhou de maneira marota. Em resposta ela voltou a beijá-lo, passando os braços por seu pescoço, acariciando sua nuca, fazendo-o arrepiar. Em resposta, ele soltou sua cintura e começou a passar a mão por todo os seus contornos. Ela soltou leves gemidos. Ele a empurrou para a cama, ficando por cima dela, sorrindo maliciosamente e... assim tiveram a sua primeira noite juntos.

Gina acordou abraçada a Draco, sorrindo ao ver um par de lindos olhos a encarando, mas de repente se lembrou de algo. Levantou-se procurando sua roupa e vestindo-a.

– O que foi Gina!

– Draco, olha as horas, já são três da manhã! Ai, se meus irmãos descobrem que não estou na Toca, considere-se companheiro de cama de Harry no St. Mungus!

– Hahaha, até parece! Te aceito com o pacote completo, podem vir com tudo que não tenho medo!

Gina já vestida voltou para perto dele.

– Ai, que gracinha – disse ela dando-lhe um suave beijo - Mas eu tenho mesmo que ir, nos vemos amanhã cedo!

Ela se virou e se preparou para aparatar, mas ele a chamou de volta:

– Gina!

– Calma, que desespero, o que foi!

Ele a olhou bem nos olhos:

– Gina, eu te amo!

Os olhos de Gina brilharam e ele sorriu de volta.

Gina aparatou em seu quarto na Toca, mas seu sorriso sumiu ao ver Gui sentado na poltrona e Carlinhos deitado em sua cama, ambos a encarando.

* * *

N/A: Bom gente apenas para informar. Eu demorei pra atualizar este capítulo que era para ter sido publicado semana passada por causa do livro HP 6, eu já li ele todinho em inglês mesmo e agora estou lendo o traduzido que tem até o cap 20. Não consigo respirar nada além do livro. Eu AMEI o livro, JK é maravilhosa!

Annah Lennox: Draco soube tentar Gina na medida certa, parando e deixando-a querendo mais.

violet snicket: ah agora consegui, é oficial, vc também não resistiu ao Draco! O que achou dele no cap 4?

CarolineGranger: a questão de Draco ser direto é que ele é seguro quanto ao que sente por Gina, não é como o Harry que só a sacaneava.

linagrint: que bom que está gostando.

ShellyMalfoy: Draco está cada vez mais sedutor e cativante, e pra variar Harry apanhou dele de novo, hahahaha


	5. Encrencada?

**Capitulo 5 – Encrencada?**

– Mocinha! Isso são horas! – perguntou Carlinhos se levantando da cama e se postando frente a ela.

– Estou enrascada! – perguntou meio preocupada.

– Boba, até parece que não sabemos com quem estava, e fazendo o quê!

Gina corou intensamente.

Gui que estava quieto, levantou-se da poltrona rindo muito, e a abraçou.

– Gina querida, estamos aqui pra te dizer que te apoiamos, estamos muito contentes com sua felicidade. Você é adulta e sabe o que faz.

– Então aceitam meu relacionamento com Draco!

Gui lhe deu um beijo na bochecha. Carlinhos fez sinal positivo com o dedo e lhe dizendo:

– Vai fundo, meu anjinho. Seja feliz, lute por isso! Que se dane quem for contra, nós damos um jeito nos meninos!

Ambos saíram do quarto de Gina indo dormir, deixando para trás uma ruiva radiante. E assim ela foi repousar também, completamente exausta.

* * *

Ao chegar no setor dos aurores no Ministério, Gina foi surpreendida por uma simples rosa vermelha em sua mesa junto com um bilhete:

_"Com todo o meu amor,_

_Draco."_

Ele a observava do alto da baía que separava a todos no setor, e lhe lançou um sorriso radiante o qual ela retribuiu jogando-lhe um beijo no ar.

Ambos não perceberam que estavam sendo vistos por todos - que estão assustados por presenciarem algo entre um Malfoy e uma Weasley - e principalmente por um Rony furioso e um triste Harry.

Depois de transcorrido um tempo, Harry se dirigiu à mesa dela, sendo assistido de longe por um Draco raivoso, pronto para agir a qualquer momento.

– Gina, podemos sair lá fora para conversarmos um pouco!

– E por que eu deveria perder o meu tempo com você!

Ele continuou a encará-la, à espera de uma resposta.

– Ah tá bom, senão você vai passar o dia todo com essa cara!

Ambos se levantaram e já estavam longe quando um Draco furioso se levantou para ir atrás, mas foi impedido por uma mão em seu ombro:

– Me solta, Rony, ou vai sobrar para você também!

– Deixe-os conversarem, Malfoy. Eu sei do que se trata, te garanto que ali não tem nada demais, ele vai apenas se desculpar por todo o mal que já causou a ela.

– O QUÊ! E como você sabe disso?

– Tive uma conversa muito séria com ele e consegui botar juízo naquela cabeça oca.

– Por hora eu deixo quieto, mas depois falo com ela.

– Que seja, Malfoy!

Eles voltaram para seus lugares e se ocuparam de alguns relatórios atrasados, mas missões realizadas. Mas Rony não conseguia tirar a noite passada da cabeça, na qual conversou com Harry.

**FLASHBACK**

_Depois de mais uma missão bem sucedida, Rony e Harry passaram no Ministério para se reportarem a seus superiores. Ao saírem do local, Rony chamou por Harry:_

_– Harry, tem um tempo livre? Preciso ter uma conversa muito séria com você._

_– Claro, Rony! – respondeu Harry, feliz por ter a primeira conversa civilizada com alguém que já fora seu melhor amigo depois de tanto tempo._

_Ambos se dirigiram à sala de reuniões que estava vazia._

_– Olha Harry, queria te dizer que eu e meus irmãos nunca concordamos com o que você fez com Gina, a fê-la sofrer muito. Não sabe como temos nos segurado pra não te dar uma grande surra._

_– Olha Rony, eu a amo e a quero de volta, não engulo essa do Malfoy, ele não serve pra ela!_

_– Já parou alguma vez pra pensar no que você fez e no que está dizendo agora! Tem noção do mal que está fazendo a si mesmo!_

_– Para com isso Rony, você é que não sabe o que está dizendo!_

_– Harry, eu só quero o seu bem, em nome da amizade que tivemos eu te peço, se afaste de vez dela, pare de persegui-la! _

_– Ah, agora lembra que fomos amigos, né!_

_– Deixa de ser cabeça dura, Harry! Olha, tem noção do que ela estava passando! Não, não tem, por isso deixa eu te contar. Partia o meu coração ver Gina como estava, ela vivia cada dia igual ao outro, se arrastando, tava sempre com a cara triste, chorando, nada do que fazíamos a animava, era muito frustrante, horrível, estava no fundo do poço. Sim, mas fora de casa ela era uma grande atriz, ninguém via esse lado dela. Eu nunca pensei que pudesse odiar tanto alguém que eu considerava meu melhor amigo._

_– Por Merlim! Eu não tinha idéia disso! - Harry que estava sentado, passou as mãos no rosto, sentindo os olhos arderem._

_– Exatamente, você fez muito mal a ela._

_– Rony, eu... eu... sinto muito!_

_– Não é a mim que você tem de dizer isso, mas a ela – disse Rony com a mão no ombro de Harry._

_– Já era hora de você acordar, cair na real. Por mais que eu não queira admitir, aquela doninha a fez superar isso, e se o destino dela for ficar ao lado dele, que seja, e que Merlim nos ajude!_

_E assim retomaram a amizade, Harry decidido a se redimir._

**FIM DO FLASHBACK**

**

* * *

**

**N/A: respostas dos reviews**

CarolineGranger Malfoy: ah, Gina não ficou nada assustada, afinal tem muita afinidade com Gui e Carlinhos, que são bem fofos.

Sesshoumaru,toukai: parem tudo! Ai meu Deus, que surpresa maravilhosa. Fofo muito obrigada por ler minha fic e estar gostando. Gente, esse é um cara TREMENDAMENTE talentoso, tem uma fic linda da sakura em andamento no ffnet e recomendo a todos lerem, se chama Sakura & o Destino das Cartas

linagrint: Gui e Carlinhos são bem compreensivos mesmo e se divertiram a custas do stress de Rony e os gêmeos. São fofos exatamente por serem os mais velhos, não são cabeças-duras como os mais novos. O que achou da conversa?

Gina Potter: Gina teve uma conversa bem sincera com seus irmãos, o que achou?

Annah Lennox: eu ri muito da sua review e no MSN descobrimos que vc se confundiu na review, acho que foi a emoção de lê-la! Gina e Draco tiveram sua noite sim, e o que achou da conversa dela com os dois irmãos mais velhos?

NaHemWe oi fofa, conforme falamos no MSN já te mandei HP 6. Eita, mais uma que quer continuação de Vida Conturbada, sim farei – mas não pensei em nada ainda.

aNiTa JOyCe BeLiCe sim, Gina e Draco "mimindo" juntos foi fofo, e cuidado com spoilers.

tamandu sim, foi de arrebatar corações, Draco a faz parar tudo que fazia e em seus olhos diz que a ama, já pensou você nessa cena!

Izandra Soares Mascarenhas: Princesa Chi, obrigada por acompanhar minha fic e estar gostando.


	6. Final

**Capítulo 6 - Final**

Chegando na entrada do Ministério, viram um banco vazio embaixo de uma grande árvore e se sentaram ali para conversarem.

– Ande logo, Potter, não tenho o dia todo!

– Ah, tá bom, eu mereço esse tratamento. Sabe, Gina...

– É Virgínia pra você, Potter!

– Ah, vamos lá, não dificulte mais as coisas. É melhor eu ser direto. Ontem à noite, eu e Rony tivemos uma conversa muito séria, ele me abriu os olhos. Eu te amo, e sempre vou amá-la, mas, por não saber lhe dar valor, a perdi e, pelo visto, não tem volta. Eu errei, te fiz sofrer muito, por isso lhe peço perdão; nunca mais vou ficar no seu caminho. Só quero seu perdão, posso ter isso de você!

Gina se surpreendeu; seu coração acelerou-se. Deu-lhe um abraço caloroso, chorando e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

– Te perdôo, Harry Potter!

Assim reataram a amizade perdida.

Depois de se soltarem do abraço, Harry perguntou com a cara mais marota possível:

– E aí, Gina? quem é melhor nos beijos e na cama! Eu ou aquela doninha saltitante!

– Hahahaha – Gina riu, super corada – Que coisa feia! isso não se pergunta a uma dama! Mas apenas para matar sua curiosidade, ambos são ótimos; porém, no momento, ele é melhor por estarmos muito apaixonados, então a entrega é mais intensa. Não diga nada a ele, ou vai ficar insuportável!

Ele lhe devolveu um sorriso sarcástico.

A noite chegou e toda a família Weasley estava reunida com Harry na Toca – Rony explicou aos irmãos o que aconteceu com o jovem e todos o aceitaram de volta - se preparando para jantar. Só faltava Gina, que desceu as escadas com um shorte curto e uma blusinha baby look justa. Então, ao chegar no fim das escadas, ela disse:

– Esperem uns dez minutinhos; volto daqui a pouco. – E aparatou no apartamento de Draco. Surpreendeu-se ao vê-lo sentado no sofá, concentrado e lendo um livro. Usava uma blusa preta e uma calça jeans, bem casual.

– Oi, foguinho, sentiu saudades! O que foi! Que cara demoníaca é essa?

– Vem comigo! – Ela o pegou pela mão e aparatou na toca, em frente a mesa de jantar, deixando seus irmãos de olhos arregalados e um Draco muito sem jeito.

– Gina, você me quer ver morto? Que idéia foi essa?

– Ah, sei lá! Me deu vontade de jantar a seu lado! – respondeu uma Gina, sorridente.

– Mas que fosse um jantar romântico, a luz de velas, e apenas EU e VOCÊ no meu apartamento; não acha, não!

Até o momento, todos apenas os observavam, não falavam nada até que Rony decidiu provocar:

– O que foi, Malfoy! Vai dar pra trás agora! Está com medo da gente! - Isso arrancou risadas sarcásticas dos gêmeos.

Draco não se deixou intimidar e devolveu no mesmo tom:

– Não mesmo, Rony. Só pra refrescar sua memória de trasgo, assim como você, o Pottinho aí do seu lado e minha linda Gina – abraçou-a por trás e pôs a cabeça em seu ombro, encarando a todos – EU também faço parte da elite dos aurores. Se quiser, pode vir que lhe dou uma surra, assim como nos treinos!

– Ora, seu... – Ia se levantar e brigar, mas voltou a ficar quieto ao ver Gina o encarando feio.

Carlinhos e Gui se divertiam com a situação. Depois dessa calorosa recepção, todos se sentaram à mesa e comeram sem hostilidades. Após o jantar, Gina foi ao banheiro, deixando Draco sozinho no sofá com todos os seus irmãos, pois Harry já tinha ido embora. O clima estava pesado, ninguém dizia nada até que:

– Sabe, Malfoy? eu não te conheço, mas pelo pouco que sei e vi agora, você é alguém forte, que tem fibra; não se deixa intimidar por ninguém. É a pessoa certa pra estar com o meu anjinho. – disse Gui.

– Você só pode estar sobre um forte imperius pra dizer algo assim! – disse Fred, com seu tom mais sarcástico.

– Cala a boca, seu moleque! – repreendeu Carlinhos, usando um tom calmo e tranqüilo.

– Esqueceram-se da nossa conversinha ou vou ter que refrescar suas memórias? – devolveu Gui, fazendo os gêmeos engolirem seco.

Rony estava quieto, apenas observando e pensando até que resolveu interferir:

– Eu sei que isso é meio bizarro, mas seja bem vindo à família, Malfoy; e não me faça arrepender de lhe aceitar, entendeu!

– Hahaha. Que seja! Uma trégua; apenas por minha Gina e nada mais! – disse Draco da forma mais sarcástica possível, deixando os gêmeos de cabelo em pé e, com Gui e Carlinhos sorridentes.

Gina retornou e assustou-se ao vê-los conversando civilizadamente. Ao avistá-la, Draco se levantou e foi decidido em sua direção. Na frente de todos, ele a olhou carinhosamente, e tirou uma caixinha do bolso:

– Gina, quer casar comigo?

Como ele sempre era assim, na bucha; dizia o que queria o que pensava, vivia intensamente cada momento, como se fosse o último de sua vida.

Rony ficou sem reação, de boca aberta, enquanto Carlinhos e Gui seguravam os gêmeos.

Gina sentiu uma corrente elétrica passar por si; seus olhos estavam marejando. Sem pensar duas vezes, respondeu:

– Sim! Eu quero! – e abraçou-o intensamente, enquanto ele a girava no ar. Até que a pôs no chão, a beijando-a intensamente e sendo correspondido, sem se importar com ninguém.

Ao se separarem, Gina ainda estava concentrada nos belos olhos a sua frente e, esquecendo-se da presença dos irmãos, disse claramente:

– Olha, vamos ter que apresar e marcar para o mês que vem porque senão eu não vou caber dentro de um vestido! Vamos ter um bebê, Draco! Estou de 2 meses.

Ele a pegou no colo, muito feliz com a notícia, mas foram interrompidos por um Jorge furioso:

– Seu miserável, como ousou tocar no nosso anjinho!

– Hahaha! Não se preocupem; garanto que será um sangue puríssimo, loirinho de olhos azuis, e sonserino! – provocou Draco.

Essa Rony não deixou passar e devolveu:

– Aí é que você se engana: o sangue Weasley é mais forte e será uma criança ruivinha de olhos castanhos, nosso temperamento e da Grifinória. Ou seja, você está ferrado; vai pagar por tudo que já aprontou! Hahahaha!

Gina apenas sorriu e Draco a entendeu. Sabiam que, para eles, nada mais importava, contanto que fosse uma criança saudável, com quem, a partir daquele momento, partilhariam toda uma vida juntos ao lado do fruto do amor deles. Teriam que superar muita coisa, mas estavam cientes disso porque se amavam muito. Eram duas almas solitárias que estavam destinados a ficarem juntos por serem almas gêmeas.

**FIM **

**

* * *

**

**N/A: **agradecimentos as minhas betas Vane, sua irmã e a Anita principalmente, pois sem querer deletei o arquivo betado e ela o refez pra mim.

aNiTa JOyCe BeLiCe: Não se preocupe, Harry não é e nunca foi ameaça a Draco.

tamandu: Harry a perdeu, acho que já é um super castigo. Ah, Draco sabe cativar.

Annah Lennox: Depois do Harry ser tão canalha tinha mesmo que se desculpar.

violet snicket: Rony foi o máximo, se igualou a Gui e Carlinhos. Ih mais uma pra entrar na fila e querer Draco.

CarolineGranger Malfoy: Acho que todas as suas perguntas foram respondidas nesse último capítulo.


	7. Respostas ao review final

aNiTa JOyCe BeLiCe: concordo, fim lindo e perfeito.

Tamandu: ih entra na fila que esse Draco é meu. Ah, pra eles não importa muito de que casa seja o nenê!

Annah Lennox: claro que o fim tinha quer ser Gina e Draco:)

Kika Felton-87: fico tão feliz por vc ter gostado da fic. Ah, Draco foi tudo no tratamento com gina.


End file.
